


I See Sunset In Your Eyes

by AuntGinger27



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntGinger27/pseuds/AuntGinger27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might have faked it once or twice, but he wants to be with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Sunset In Your Eyes

"You gonna chitchat all night, or you gonna get on me?" Mickey asked smugly.

They were standing at the ball fields. Ian would like to think of it as their place, though he would never say it to Mickey.

Ian grinned before turning Mickey around roughly. He was still wet and stretched from them fucking already that night. Ian slid in easily moaning deeply at how hot and tight Mickey was.

Ian began pounding at him, gripping Mickey's hips possessively, thoughts of guys in juvie suddenly making jealousy coil deep inside of him. This was all he had with Mickey. This right here, and the thought of someone else having this with Mickey made something burst inside of him until it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Ian's thrusts deepened and quickened. The words slipped from his lips before he could even change his mind.

"Missed this," Ian whispered hotly against the back of Mickey's neck, making the fine hairs stand on end.

Mickey closed his eyes, thankful that his back was to Ian because those words shouldn't feel so right. Shouldn't make something flutter within his chest, foreign and unnerving.

_I missed this too._

"Harder," Mickey grunted, pushing back against Ian's thrusts to the point of pain because that was easier to deal with.

Ian complied, thrusting harder and deeper inside of Mickey, hands in a bruising grip to his hips. Ian braved sliding a hand up Mickey's chest, placing it right over his heart, where he could feel Mickey's pulse quickened.

Ian's whole body tingled having Mickey in his arms and his emotions were starting to get the best of him. He pulled Mickey close to his chest as he kept pounding relentlessly. He leaned over his shoulder, green eyes meeting blue.

"Do you feel that?" Ian whispered.

The connection? The fucking jolt that went through Mickey every time Ian's fingers brushed against his skin? The way Ian's breath ruffled through his sweaty hair? The way Mickey wished he could bottle this moment and tuck it tightly away from the cruel world. The way Mickey couldn't help but to wonder how much better this would be in a bed. Ian spreading his thighs apart, covering his body with his own. The way he shouldn't want to feel any of these things at all.

Mickey remained silent, fingers gripped to the fence in front of him. His breath hung in his throat from the way Ian was looking at him. Like he was something special. Like he wanted to kiss Mickey, because in that moment he was licking his lips and staring straight at Mickey's mouth.

_I want to kiss him so bad_

Ian felt butterflies dancing inside of him at the thought. In that moment he almost thought he'd get away with it if he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Mickey's. Mickey was looking back at him with a softness Ian had never seen before. 

_Do it. I'd let you._

The thought came into Mickey's mind, unwelcome and unbidden, causing something in him to snap.

Ian watched as the light practically drained from Mickey's eyes, turning dark and unwelcome.

Mickey quickly turned his head as tears threatened his eyes. He moaned out louder than necessary and shuddered through what he hoped Ian would think was an orgasm. It even sounded fake to him, but he needed whatever this was to stop. 

Ian's hips stilled and he pulled out slowly.

"You good man?" Mickey asked with his back still turned to Ian. He pulled his pants back up and tucked himself in.

"Um, yeah it's cool," Ian said as he pulled the empty condom off and threw it to the ground.

Mickey still didn't turn around. Just simply lit a cigarette and walked away. "Cool. See ya," was all Ian heard before Mickey disappeared into the night.

 

~*~

 

"Don't fucking stop," Mickey moaned as he rode Ian into his couch. 

Ian couldn't stop if he wanted to, even if it was their fourth time that night. This was something he wanted for a long time. Having Mickey behind closed doors. Even if the circumstances sucked and he had to sneak out of the group home to do it. 

He gripped Mickey's hips and thrust up into Mickey's welcoming heat.

"Gonna have you every way tonight," Ian whispered, leaning forward to suck and lick at Mickey's nipples.

"Fuck," Mickey sighed, grinding down on Ian's cock. He didn't even care that his ass was still sore from the bullet wound. He needed this, more than he cared to admit.

He leaned forward and bravely pulled Ian into a searing kiss that shouldn't have made his head spin. Shouldn't have knocked the wind from his lungs and make him yearn for more, so much more. 

Because Ian was gazing up at him with his stupid green eyes that made Mickey's heart skip a beat and his mind wonder what those eyes looked like first thing in the morning when the light shone dimly. Before the rest of the world could wake up and tear them apart.

Ian saw it. That softness that washed over Mickey's face. A longing. A desire. A wish that would never be spoken. 

And then it was gone. Replaced with darkness. And Mickey was burying his face in Ian's neck, moaning too loudly. Shuddering too hard as he covered his cock, practically hiding it from Ian.

Mickey stood shakily when he finished, avoiding Ian's eyes as he turned towards the bathroom.

"Hope you're ready to go again tonight," Mickey called out. "But you had enough for now though right?"

"Yeah," Ian replied, swallowing down the lump in his throat. Because this, right here, it wasn't enough.

It would never be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. It wouldn't leave my head so I hope it was okay. Be on the lookout for updates on Gentrification!


End file.
